


I've a cure for sleeplessness

by terryreviews



Series: Bofur's Romances [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur has a cure for Bilbo's sleeplessness. Just a small fic that starts Bilbo's introduction to dwarvish relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've a cure for sleeplessness

**Author's Note:**

> Current OTP gets a simple romp fic this time around. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think? Comments and questions and all that stuff good or bad is welcome darlings ^^

A nasty point dug into his back and he wished Thorin had chosen a different spot to make camp. With an irritated huff, he tried rolling on his side again.

"Ouch! Curse it. Oh just forget it!" He whispered harshly before pulling himself up from the crumpled mat Ori had been kind enough to give him at the beginning of the journey. An old, battered one that Dori had made when he was a lad. Dori insisted he bring it along with his newer roll _just in case_ (and Mahal if Nori and Ori didn't get an ear full of "Told you so" when Dori was proved right).

Tired, Bilbo tugged at the wrinkled vest hugging too tight and off centered to his chest and underarms. In the faint light of the fire and confirming snores to let him know it was safe (didn't stop him from looking twice). And assured he was far enough away from the main body of the camp, and alone, before a fast hand went below his pants to adjust _himself_. A quick shift and scratch that traveled along felt good as Bilbo allowed his manners to be tossed out the window and thus have a good, rough moment.

"What'cha doing there Bilbo?" An accented tinged voice came from his side and Bilbo yanked his hand free and whipped to face his...well sneak up-er.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, nothing? Could of done nothing over there where it was warmer." Bofur said and he leaned heavier on one of his legs.

Bilbo bristled and attempted to smooth his messy curls that had managed to tangle as he tossed and turned. He straightened his spine a bit and tugged at his shirt and vest, "I just had trouble sleeping is all."

"Is that so?" Bofur hummed and looked him up and down.

"I'll get used to it." Bilbo added quickly, "Sleeping on a roll, the cold, the bugs, it just takes a bit." He nodded his head a fraction to affirm that he was not as weak as he seemed, or at least he was attempting to show that to Bofur.

"I'm sure you will." Bofur smiled, "You seem adaptable." He came closer so that he stood close to the hobbit. Dwarves seemed to not keep in mind personal space. 

Bofur shifted his weight back and forth and again onced over his eyes along the smaller body of the halfling before him and Bilbo swallowed. Why did the dwarf keep eye-ing him? He watched as Bofur's jaw tightened and the dwarf looked away with a cough, "Now that I think on it, I have a cure for sleeplessness. Nori and I have used it for a few years now. On and off." He tilted his head in a "eh" gesture before turning his eyes back to the now chilly hobbit.

After leaving the warmth of the fire and even his roll as thin as it was, the dewy morning air hit his under-layered skin.

"And it can help keep you warm. For a bit anyway." Bofur shrugged, "gets the blood pumping."

"If you think I'm doing any form of running or excersising at this hour..."

"Nothing like that." His laugh was deep and broken into segments as he shook his head and faced Bilbo again.

If Bilbo had ever been asked if he would kiss a dwarf, he would have probably told the other they were being silly with their questions. Of course he wouldn't kiss a dwarf; he also wouldn't go on life threatening adventures that made him late for dinner either. So he found his lips in an embrace. A non-persistent touch of lips, a touch chapped, and very furry and prickly caress of hair against his nose, mouth and chin that had his head tilted upward and the other tilting down. And then it was gone.

He hadn't even closed his eyes and so he could see a blurred swirl of colors in front of his face as he'd recieved the kiss.

Bilbo chuckled nervously and flapped his arms up and down at his side for a moment, "Well..."

"Well?"

"I'm...I'm not sure how you dwarves do things, but I'm afraid I'm not too keen on...on having intercourse" he whispered that last word "with someone I've only met."

"Oh aye, I can understand that lad. But I'm not asking for sex. Don't know much about you myself either. Would rather keep it simple for now." The large hand of the dwarf pressed down against the round shoulder, "Not that I would completely against it if you felt up to it." And he had to cover his mouth with a gloved hand for fear of laughing as Bilbo gave him a light shove.

The hobbit swallowed and he looked down and then back up, "I...I am... _curious_ and..." he finally took a _good_ look at Bofur. Like many of the dwarves, he blended into the background for Bilbo. It took a lot for him to even get to know their names and with all their differences, he found himself mixing them up occationally. But Bofur, while they'd not spent too much time together in a personal manner, he was not an unpleasant fellow. He laughed often, he occasionally helped Bilbo with loads of fire wood claiming that the hobbit shouldn't try to push to impress when said load went to Bilbo's forehead. He wasn't overly familiar with Bofur...but perhaps they could become so?

Bofur leaned down for another sneaked kiss against the hobbits lips to stop the stuttering, "Lad, don't worry, I won't hurt you. Are you interested in getting to sleep in a _fun_ way?"

He waited, Bofur waited for Bilbo to answer. There was no pressure, no tone, no body motion to make Bilbo feel any less control over the situation. It was his choice. It had been a while since he'd engaged another in sexual discourse of any kind but it wasn't as if he were made of stone and his hand had been his company in these years. But a warm body, so different than his? What if they didn't like each other? What if..." Bilbo shook his head to clear it and he met the dwarf's eyes. He dealt in what if's far too often...

"Yes."

Bofur's eyes crinkled and he gave a squeeze to that shoulder he'd been gripping before pulling Bilbo along behind him as he went to the tree he'd been leaning against when keeping watch.

"We can hide behind this." Bofur said as he laid him against the bark at the base. The tree was thin at best. Whispy with it's curved shape.

Bilbo looked at the pile of the dwarves near them around the fire. Certainly they _were_ far enough away that if anyone could see them, it would be unlikely they would see much with the tree in the way. But still, the tree wasn't all that big.

"Relax love." Bofur said, placing a kiss on his nose.

"What if they see us?" his voice weak with nerves.

"Then they see us. Lucky them. You're quite adorable and I'm pretty handsome myself. Besides, it'll make them jealous and worse case, they'll wonder why they didn't think of it first." those chapped lips touched his and stayed as Bilbo felt hands begin exploring his sides and chest through his clothes.

"Think of what first?" he mumbled past the kiss and Bofur pulled back a fraction to answer.

"You." Hands began tugging at the clasps of his suspenders where they held his trousers up. Bofur nudged Bilbo's knees apart and settled himself between the hobbit's thighs as he pulled down the trousers and underclothes in a firm tug. And Bilbo timidly lifted his hips as the dwarf yanked them down to his lower thigh. Which meant he had to kneel on the flap that now resided between Bilbo's legs. Bilbo's hands reached up and covered his still soft member. Even though the bottom of his shirt reached to mid-thigh, it had been hiked up by eager mittenend hands. He felt warm, and shy, and nervous and kisses came back to his mouth, at Bofur's closeness and his exposure. His body felt heavy and thick, and sluggish in responding even to the mild kisses. Bilbo felt like a lump on a log in lew of Bofur's enthusiasm. Especially so early in the morning. Naked rear against the tickling grass and frigid dew kept him grounded. Too much so for the allure of arousal kept escaping him. Danced around him in buzzed sensations tinged in apprehension.

"You change your mind?"

Bofur chuckled at the harsh back and forth of Bilbo's head, his smoked breath brushing under Bilbo's nose.

"Trust me. No sex, no pain either. Promise." In a tender gesture the furred from of Bofur's hat pressed against the sweat coated brow of his new lover. Reassurance, affection.

"Alright."

"That means you have to let me..." Wrinkled framed eyes darted down to the lap Bilbo currently had his hands on and he brought an open mouth to Bilbo's neck.

Rough fabric touched the top of his hands and Bilbo jumped, but allowed them to be moved to around the thicker neck and shoulders of the man above him. Minute tremor began to bubble in his belly and in his spread legs in their tight casing of pant legs holding him at bay. Bofur pulled away.

With a wink, Bofur's teeth tugged at one hand's mitt and then tossed it away with a twist of his neck and Bilbo's cheeks went from pale to rosy. Easier to tell with the creeping light over the horizon.

"...uh..."

"Shhh." And resting his face into the crook of Bilbo's shoulder, they both groaned when a massive hand found a soft member beginning to wake up.

Steady and careful strokes and Bilbo let his head fall back against the tree, the sensation of pleasure sparking down into the pelvis and his thighs. Bofur's chest pressed against him as they grew more comfortable with each other. The callouses of Bofur's hand gave a delightfully delicate scratch to his tender skin and the growing of his member and the pre-come dribbling from the top aided the other's movements.

"Feeling warm and good?"

"Mmm." Bilbo answered.

"Allow me to join you?"

"Yes." 

And in an impressive show of dexterity and skill, Bofur managed to locate the fasteners, buttons, and flaps to pull apart his clothes (even down to his long underwear) to create space to pull his member out and then he pressed himself against Bilbo's and he had to press his mouth against the hobbit's to keep the scream hidden.

Wasting no time, Bofur moved his hips back and forth and grinned to himself when those arms around his neck gripped harder. Their members slid against each other in sticky friction. Boiling, pumping, fantastic.

Fast and messier than any encounter ever in his time as a young hobbit, Bilbo laid there muffling his moans against Bofur's lips and oh... _oh_....

Bilbo's seed spurted between them and he pulled his mouth away to grit his teeth through his release. Two short and powerful spurts had Bilbo collapsed against the tree. Sweaty, and sated, Bilbo's over sensitive member began to soften _just_ as Bofur released with a groan against his cheek.

 

They laid there for a few moments and then Bofur pulled back and smirked at Bilbo, "Sleepy now?"

Shyness crept back into Bilbo as he shifted and pulled at his shirt to re-cover his member and he nodded.

"So quiet." Bofur pecked him on the lips before standing up and tucking himself back in. He reached down to pull Bilbo into a standing position and set about straightening him up. Pulling up his trousers and fastening the clamps, tucking in the shirt, making sure the vest was forward facing.

"Now, Mr.Baggins, I think you'll find you're ready to turn in." Bofur looked at the dim sunrise, "Got a few hours before Thorin'll want to be moving."

"Alright." And Bilbo, wobbling legs and all, began to head back to his crumpled roll assured he would be able to sleep when he felt a firm palm squeeze his rear.

"Ever need anymore help, let me know." A kiss to his cheek from behind and then he was gently pushed forward. Bilbo played with his hands as he rushed back to his spot.

 

Bilbo curled back on the mat, finding with a bit curling and adjustment, the rocks didn't bother him so much this time.

 

 

 


End file.
